


A Golden Age

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Hearts of Camelot [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: s04e09 Lancelot du Lac, Episode: s04e10 The Herald of a New Age, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, in spite of what everyone might think, this was a matter between Arthur and Gwen, and it concerned no one else – not even Elyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Age

One thing Elyan could always guarantee is that he would have never done it of his own will – try and kill Arthur. It was a good thing that most people didn’t believe him to have actually meant it – soon enough the story about him attacking the King while dripping with water all over his body was spread, and the whispers of “magic” and “possession” followed him.  
  
It was easier that way, for no one doubted his loyalty. Yet, there were those who had told him that they would have understood if he had moved against Arthur after he had sent Guinevere away.  
  
“It is daunting that the fate of a woman and her whole life can be undone to appease she pride of one man”, had said Lady Percival, shaking her head.  
  
And, yes, it had hurt Elyan to see his little big sister sent away. He couldn’t watch is as she left, and she had asked him not to. Gwen had always hated goodbyes, and it certainly would have hurt even more this time around. He didn’t say a word about it to anyone, but he knew where she had gone, a village where he had spent most of his years away from Camelot, where friends would keep her safe, even if it meant hard work. She had never been afraid of hard work, his Gwen.  
  
At the same time, he knew from his own life experience how much it must have hurt for Arthur, to see the woman he loved in the arms of another, to have been lied to. It had been the very reason why he left the said village, and it still haunted him sometimes – enough for him to prefer to spend his nights alone.  
  
Yet, in spite of what everyone might think, this was a matter between Arthur and Gwen, and it concerned no one else – not even Elyan. It didn’t change the vows he had taken, and if anything, it had increased his faith in his King, that had refused to have her killed (as some seem to have wanted) just because her heart had longed for another. He had sent her away, yes, for he didn’t have the option of going away himself, but he also must have known that her friends and family wouldn’t turn his back on her. He had granted her the chance of a new beginning, and Elyan was grateful for it.  
  
All in all, it just made him even surer about what he had told Arthur back in Samhain – that he, as many others, were ready to die for him and Camelot, for the world he was building – a world of forgiveness and second chances, a world in which everyone had an equal standing. A world of hope, in which he longed to live, for which he was ready to die for.  
  
The world of Arthur.  
  
He knew where his loyalty lay.


End file.
